


A to Z of Alec Lightwood

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A-Z, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sweet Magnus Bane, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Magnus writes what he thinks of Alec in alphabetical order.





	A to Z of Alec Lightwood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts).



> Hi friends!!! This is surprise gift for a very good friend and awesome supporter of my fics. 
> 
> 4QuietRytr...this one's for you babe.
> 
> THANK YOU so much hun for reading all my stories and never forgetting to leave a comment. 
> 
> Happy Belated Birthday sweetie😘😘😘
> 
> Hope you enjoyed your b'day :-)))

Magnus smiled when Alec's lips brushed over his cheeks. He rolled on his back and reached out to caress his boyfriend's jaw "Do you really have to go? I thought it was your day off"

Alec nodded buttoning his sleeves "Unexpected clave guests have arrived. I'll try to cut short the meeting"

"Jace can handle them" 

"I'm the head of the Institute. I've to be there" replied Alec with an apologetic look

"Fine. Go do your job shadowhunter" Magnus waved his hand

"I'll be back soon"

Magnus sighed when he saw Alec walking out of their bedroom. God he missed him already. He was going back to his beauty sleep when a thought crossed his mind. He clicked his fingers and soon he held a paper and a pen

Magnus propped himself up on the bed and started writing

A : Alec is Adorable when he ' _attempts'_ to cook and accidentally gets radish leaves on his hair

B : Alec is Brave when he fights off demons like he's slicing a piece of cake

C : Alec is Charming because he's always sincere with his work

D : Alec is biggest Dork when gets drunk and yells "I've the sexiest boyfriend in the world" 

E : Alec is Extraordinary with the way he entices me with his charms

F : Alec is Fascinating as he fulfils my fantasies into reality

G : Alec has Gorgeous ass which I love to pound :-)

H : Alec is Handsome? Hmm.. not true... he's hot, heavenly and sweetly huggable human being

I : Alec is Irreplaceable. No one... absolutely no one can ever take his place

J : Alec is...jazzy? I always feel jazzed after long hours of our love making session

K : Alec is Kinky in bed. I love seeing him all tied up and open for me. I love when he sometimes likes to dominate and uses those handcuffs on me :-)

L : Alec is Love of my life

M : Alec is Magnetic. I can't seem to stay away from him

N : Alec is Naughty when he sneaks out of a clave meeting only to be with me

O : Alec is open minded when it comes to changes in our lives

P : Alec is a Passionate lover

Q : Alec is Quick as a cat in a battle field

R : Alec is Romantic. He loves when early morning Alec surprises me with red roses 

S : Alec is Sexy. No arguments! 

T : Alec is Tall and Tender lover. He makes me feel like the most precious person in the world

U : Alec is Understanding. Sometimes no words are needed between us, an eye contact is enough to tell what the other is feeling

V : Alec is Vulnerable when we were alone in our room and he lets his guard down. It shows how much he trusts me

W : Alec has a Wonderful heart where I feel myself safe and protected

X : Alec is like X-rated. I love how he makes me fell like an X-rated lover

Y : Alec is Yummy. I can't get enough of his sweet, salty skin and would love to mark him as mine forever

Z : Alec is Zestful because he makes my life full of zest.

Magnus smiled looking at the paper. He pouted when the alphabets were over because he could go on and on about Alec and yet he wouldn't be satisfied. Alec was brilliant, smart, protective, caring, kind...

You get the point

"Hmm..I think I should frame this" Magnus raised his eyebrows playfully and was about to get out of the bed when the door opened again "Alexander?"

"Sorry I forgot my phone" 

Magnus quickly hid the paper behind his back and pointed at the drawer "I think I saw it over there" 

Alec nodded narrowing his brows a little "What are you hiding?" 

"Nothing" Magnus smiled sheepishly and ofcourse Alec knew that smile "Magnus.."

"Really it's nothing" 

Alec rolled his eyes "You're literally hiding a paper and then you say it's nothing?"

Magnus sighed and showed the paper to Alec "I was going to frame it but since you're so eager to read..here you go" 

Alec read the list. Each alphabet brought a new wave of emotion to his heart. He was feeling so many things right now... happy, awe, emotional, lucky and so much attracted to the man infront of him

"I know it's not perfect and I wanted to write something more better but..." 

Alec grabbed Magnus by his collar and slammed their lips together. He pushed the warlock on the bed until he was practically lying on top of him and kissed him passionately. Magnus smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Alec's neck pulling him close

Alec pulled back only when their lungs demanded the need to breath. He looked down and pecked Magnus's nose "I love you" 

"I love you too Alexander" 

Alec bit his lower lip and spoke softly "You wanna.. umm... repeat 'G' alphabet again? I mean... I still have some time before..." 

Magnus swiftly turned them around so now he was on top of Alec "How about the letters 'K' .. 'P'...and 'Y' ?" Alec laughed and Magnus leaned down to press their lips again. Life couldn't get better than this. 

 

 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
